


Living the good unlife

by Bdonna



Series: Greatest Hits [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been living the good unlife...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living the good unlife

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song parody I've written while I was still in school and since I'm a big fan of Weird Al Yankovic, I thought it would be a fun idea to come up with new song lyrics for one of my fave songs to fit the Buffyverse. I’d say for the theme it can be seen as set towards end of Season 5. And it actually can be sung to the original tune.

 

  
**Living the good unlife**   


by Belladonna

 

 _  
(based on the original song ‘Looking for freedom’, sung by David Hasselhoff)   
_

 

One dark night in London

Some hundred and twenty years ago

I was turned to be a mad girl’s childe

It changed everything I’ve expected for me

And love made this ride real wild.

 

 _Chorus_

I’ve been living a good unlife

I’ve been living it for so long

I’ve been living the good unlife

Never missing life until now

I’ve been living a good unlife

Since the night I was turned

I’ve been living the good unlife

And love has changed it again.

 

I came to Sunnydale

Seeking action and some thrill

But what I found instead was her

With long blond shining hair

And eyes so full of love

That sadly wasn’t meant for me.

 

I couldn’t help it but to fall in love

Knowing well she’ll never love me back

And I harbour still the hope

That she can see the man I am

No longer the monster that I once was

 

 _Chorus_

I’ve been living a good unlife

I’ve been living it for so long

I’ve been living the good unlife

Never missing life until now

I’ve been living a good unlife

Since the night I was turned

I’ve been living the good unlife

And love has changed it again.

 

I’ve made a big mistake

By telling her how I feel

Now she thinks I must be mad

I still fight by her side

Helping her where I can

To win her trust in me back

I’ll be with her to the end of time

Protect her until my final death

Hoping that she one day

Sees me for what I am

And maybe return what I feel.

 

 _Chorus_

I’ve been living a good unlife

I’ve been living it for so long

I’ve been living the good unlife

Never missing life until now

I’ve been living a good unlife

Since the night I was turned

I’ve been living the good unlife

And love has changed it again.

 

I’ve been living a good unlife

I’ve been living it for so long

I’ve been living the good unlife

Never missing life until now

I’ve been living a good unlife

Since the night I was turned

I’ve been living the good unlife

And love now has changed it again.

 

 

 _fade out_


End file.
